1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nasal devices, and more particularly to devices that support nostril air passageways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The benefits of increasing air volume effectiveness during nasal breathing are widely known, Snoring is reduced, breathing is less labored, and the tendency to breathe through the mouth is reduced.
There are other nasal devices used for maintaining airflow through the nostrils.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,188, issued to G. H. Wilson, includes a device having connected tubes for insertion into the nostrils. The tubes have a smooth exterior surface and do not have inwardly tapered forward ends and rearward ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,217, issued to Saul O. Amezcus, includes rigidly joined members for insertion in the nostrils that have smooth exterior surfaces and do not have inwardly tapered forward ends and rearward ends. The members are funnel-shaped along the length of the members until the forward end is reached, at which point a right-angled forward end is presented.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,743, issued to M. P. Carlock, includes independent tubes for insertion into the nostrils that have an enlarged forward end portion resulting in a prominently sized shoulder positioned on the tube. Substantially enlarged structure is positioned at the rearward end for engaging structure that joins two of the tubes. The enlarged forward end portion has a forward end taper. The exterior surface is smooth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,138, issued to M. P. Carlock, includes tubes for insertion into the nostrils that have a smooth exterior surface, a bulging protrusion along the exterior surface for fitting in the pocket or nest of the interior of the lobe of the nostril. The protrusion does not extend along the entire perimeter of the tubes and is only partially present at the tube forward end. All, or substantially all, of the tube forward ends do not have an inward taper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,152, issued to I. D. Kuhlman, includes tubes for insertion into the nostrils and separate thin sheets of absorbent cotton for wrapping the tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,859, issued to Donald E. Doyle is a surgical nasal splint that includes two tubes, mounted to two joined limbs, each limb having a flat plate part with a contour designed to fit the septum of the user. The plate part has a top edge that is convexly curved and lower edge that is nearly straight. The tubes do not have tapered forward or rearward ends.
No prior nasal devices have optimally addressed the problem of presenting a right-angled forward end and right-angled rearward end as the device is inserted and removed from the nostril. The abrupt ending causes unnecessary and uncomfortable disruption and dislocation of the sensitive tissue of the nostril interior wall. Furthermore, no prior nasal devices have avoided placing an extensive amount of smooth surface area against the nostril interior walls, creating an unnecessary tendency for drying and sticking of the nostril interior wall tissue to the device.
What is needed is a nasal device that has a resilient tube for insertion into the nostril, which has an inwardly tapered forward end and an inwardly tapered rearward end, and an exterior surface area with nonconformities distributed across most of such area, so that the contact of the tube exterior surface is discontinuous between such nonconformities.
The present invention is a nasal device for insertion into nostrils. The device overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing tubes for insertion that have inwardly tapered forward and rearward tube ends, such that neither end presents a right-angled, abrupt profile against the nostril interior wall tissue. The tubes have nonconformities distributed substantially uniformly across the exterior surfaces of each tube, The nonconformities cause discontinuities in the contact between the tube exterior surface and the nostril interior wall tissues, thus reducing the drying and sticking that can otherwise occur when significant amount of smooth surface areas are placed against such tissues over an extended period of time.
The present invention includes forward and rearward end tapers that are flat, arcuate, and arcuate to the extent that a semicircular cross-section profile is presented.
The tube exterior surface nonconformities can be mound-shaped, including bubble-shaped, ridge-shaped, or other shapes, and can be of uniform or varying size. The nonconformities can be substantially aligned on the exterior surface, or positioned at random. These nonconformities on the exterior surface area are resilient and substantially permanent in shape and position, although an embodiment with inelastic nonconformities is also provided.
An air passage device is provided for insertion into nostrils, the nostrils having interior wall surfaces, comprising: a pair of generally circular tube members, each tube member having an air passageway and an exterior surface, each tube member being sized to be received by a nostril, the exterior surface having nonconformities, such that each tube member""s exterior surface""s contact with the nostril interior wall surface is discontinuous, the nonconformities being distributed across the exterior surface in a substantially uniform manner across the exterior surface; and a connection member for connecting the tube members.
In one embodiment of the above-described device, the nonconformities are generally mound-shaped,
In another embodiment of the above-described device the mound-shaped nonconformities are randomly positioned on the exterior surface.
In one embodiment of the above-described device the mound-shaped nonconformities are substantially aligned on the exterior surface.
In another embodiment of the above-described device the mound-shaped nonconformities are bubble-shaped.
In another embodiment of the above described device, the nonconformities are substantially uniform in size.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the nonconformities are variously sized.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the nonconformities are concentrically positioned ridges.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the nonconformities are resilient.
In another embodiment of the above described device, the nonconformities are inelastic.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the tubes are resilient.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the tubes are inelastic.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, each tube member further has a forward end, the forward end being tapered.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, each tube member further has a rearward end, the rearward end being tapered.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, each tube member further has a forward end and a rearward end, the forward end and the rearward end being tapered.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the connection member is flexible.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the connection member is inflexible.
An air passage device is provided for insertion into nostrils, comprising: a pair of generally circular tube members, each tube member having an air passageway, a forward end, and a rearward end, each tube member being sized to be received by a nostril, the forward end of each tube member being tapered inwardly in the forward direction, the rearward end of each tube member being tapered inwardly in the rearward direction; and a connection member for connecting the tube members.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, the forward and rearward end tapers are substantially flat.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the forward and rearward end tapers are arcuate.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the forward and rearward end tapers are arcuate and extend such that the forward end and rearward end are both semicircular in cross-sectional profile.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the connection member is flexible.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the connection member is inflexible.
An air passage device is provided for insertion into nostrils, the nostrils having interior wall surfaces, comprising: a pair of generally circular tube members, each tube member being sized to be received by a nostril, each tube member having an air passageway, means for minimizing nostril interior wall resistance during insertion into the nostril, and means for minimizing nostril interior wall resistance during removal from the nostril; and a connection member for connecting the tube members.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, the means for minimizing nostril interior wall resistance during insertion comprises the tube member, the tube member having a forward end, the forward end being tapered, and further wherein the means for minimizing nostril interior wall resistance during removal comprises the tube member, the tube member further having a rearward end, the rearward end being tapered.
An air passage device is provided for insertion into nostrils, the nostrils having interior wall surfaces, comprising: a pair of generally circular tube members, each tube member being sized to be received by a nostril, each tube member having an air passageway and means for reducing tube member contact with the nostril interior walls; and means for connecting the tube members.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, the means for reducing tube member contact with the nostril interior walls comprises the tube member, the tube member having an exterior surface, the exterior surface having nonconformities such that each tube member""s exterior surface""s contact with the nostril wall is discontinuous, the nonconformities being distributed across the exterior surface in a substantially uniform manner.
An air passage device is provided for insertion into a nostril, the nostrils having interior wall surfaces, comprising, a generally circular tube member, the tube member having an air passageway and an exterior surface, the tube member being sized to be received by a nostril, the exterior surface having nonconformities, such that the tube member""s exterior surface""s contact with the nostril interior wall surface is discontinuous, the nonconformities being distributed across the exterior surface in a substantially uniform manner across the exterior surface, and a retrieval member, the retrieval member being attached to the tube and sized to protrude from the nostril following insertion of the tube.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, the tube member further has a forward end and a rearward end, the forward end and the rearward end being tapered.
The foregoing and other advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration, specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.